


The Shape I'm In (podfic)

by yeswayappianway



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Polyamory, Summer, Women in the NHL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway
Summary: Auston has made some really questionable choices in her life. This, though, she thinks while waiting at the airport, this might take the cake. Inviting her teammate that she has a giant crush on to come spend part of the summer with Auston is bad enough, but encouraging her to bring her soulmate? Definitely puts it in a category of ‘shitty decision’ all its own.Just then, Auston’s phone buzzes on the dashboard. We’re here! reads the text from Mitch. Making eye contact with her own reflection in the rearview mirror, Auston sighs, and squares her shoulders. She can do this.





	The Shape I'm In (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Shape I'm In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091220) by [yeswayappianway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway). 



> hello welcome to my first full length podfic!
> 
> see the original work for notes about the original story
> 
> i started this ages ago, lost motivation, regained it, and finished this over about three days. pls let me know if you have any trouble with the file or anything like that!

The Shape I'm In - 1:02:59 - 57.95 MB - [Dropbox mp3 link (download and streaming)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qm8n4piuueq1yh9/The%20Shape%20I%27m%20In.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> i only found two minor inconsistencies while recording and editing this, which i guess isn't too bad, all things considered
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr at topcopbobrovsky or on twitter at steelinstories or on dreamwidth at steelinmystories


End file.
